Weasle Wood
by I's4Guys
Summary: Ginny was so young when Oliver Wood left Hogwarts that he barely noticed her. What would happen when they finally meet up again and he finds her to be grown up and worthy of his pursuit? There may be some ex-lovers, brothers and other obstacles in the way
1. At First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…in case you didn't know that **

**This is a drably story, so the chapters will be short. Hopefully you will enjoy. Read and Review please **

"Percy," Oliver Wood turned to his friend at the family dinner table of the Weasley's, which he was invited to. "Is that your sister?"

"Yes…?" Percy answered skeptically.

"She looks very different." Oliver Wood had not seen his sister since she was about 12. She had filled out a bit since then. She was gorgeous, with her shiny, red hair and striking features. He was very intrigued.

"Well, that makes sense," Percy replied matter-of-factly. "You haven't seen her since you got out of Hogwartz."

"Yeah…how old is she now?" Oliver Wood asked, keeping his eyes on Ginny across the table.

"Seventeen. Now what are you thinking?" Percy asked, quite suspiciously. He could see the track his friend was going on and he did not like the thought of it.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, trying to play dumb because he could tell that Percy was starting to catch on.

"No no no. Don't try that with me!" he emphasized, with a low tone so the others at the table didn't hear. "She's five years younger than you! Do you really want to prey on my innocent little sister?"

"I would hardly call it preying." Oliver was offended by his accusations, even if he was not completely wrong.

"You are twenty-two! You absolutely cannot have my seventeen year old sister! I forbid it!"

"Fine." Oliver agreed because he knew that Percy would not give up unless he did. The truth was that it only seemed like more of a challenge now and more fun than it would have been if there was no resistance.


	2. Plan A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**So this may be a little more like a very short chapter story…I have to see what other ideas I have. **

All throughout dinner, Oliver was working out a plan to begin the pursuit of Ginny. After the long hard thought process, he realized he had no plan and would just have to wing it like usual.

After dinner was done the Weasley family scattered around. Mrs. Weasley worked her magic on the dishes and began to care for Teddy. They took him in once he was an orphan, along with his godfather, Harry, who would have been the usual caregiver. Mr. Weasley was resting in the bedroom. Fred and George were in their room tinkering around with things and Harry and Ron went off to practice some Quidditch.

Ginny headed out to the garden and off to the road for her usual evening walk. Oliver could not resist this perfect opportunity.

"Hey mate, I'm going to take a walk." Oliver said nonchalantly. "I usually do that after big meals like this one."

"Alright," Percy replied, thinking nothing of it.

Oliver rushed out the door so he would be able to catch up with Ginny. He decided to take the other way around the house, so they would meet in the same place, but it would seem like an accident. He made great plans, even when he is winging it. He walked around and spotted her walking down the road.

_Damnit _he thought, _Guess I will just have to catch up and hope I don't look like a total Loon. _

He walked at a fast pace but realized it would not be fast enough. He decided to start jogging. It would be a win-win because he would catch up and hopefully look very sexy and athletic. He was not very coordinated when it comes to running (surprisingly, considering he had such a fit bode). He began to jog quickly, moving his arms like he thought real runners would. He got the feeling he was over exaggerating. He realized she was still far ahead, so he increased his speed but sometimes his legs were not moving as fast as the rest of him, so he was stumbling a little.

He finally caught up to her and so he puffed out his chest, so he looked confident and poised. He quickened his strides. He looked over and she had noticed him. She smiled and waved.

"Hello Oliver." He began to move a little closer to where she was walking and smiled and waved as well.

"Hello Gin-," and before he could finish saying her name he stumbled over his own feet, fell forward, knocking Ginny onto the ground, falling directly on top of her.

"Oh Ginny!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's alright," she muttered. "I'm fine." He had to admit he did not mind lying on top of her…but he knew he had to get off.

"No no!" he insisted, getting off of her slowly, hoping she didn't notice how much he had _really_ liked it. "I am such an oaf." He got up which was kind of difficult because he was starting to get sore from the running. He held out his hand, which Ginny gladly took. She went to get up but collapsed again.

"Ow ow ow, I think it's twisted!" She began to writhe in pain, holding her ankle.

"Here, I'll carry you." He tried to lift her body off the ground but her feet ended up leaving the ground awkwardly and she screamed in pain and he panicked and dropped her again.

"I'll just Apparate home," she said with a smile, even though Oliver could tell she was frustrated with him. She disappeared. Oliver groaned. It had been approximately 30 minutes since he decided to woo Ginny and he had already made himself look like a dumbass.

_Great going. _He told himself. _She's five years younger than me and I still get like a clumsy idiot around her. I've got to find another way to impress her. _So he started to formulate plan B.


End file.
